wonderstruck
by Layne Muffins
Summary: "This night is flawless, don't you let it go." Gilbert thought he had lost everything, especially his heart, when Elizaveta chose his cousin over him. When dragged to a party by his best friends, he meets a girl with a soft smile and a kind heart who just might be able to help him find his. Prussia/Liechtenstein PruLiech. Song-fic AU: Enchanted. Bad Touch Trio madness to accompany.
1. forcing laugher, faking smiles

People are smiling.

And people are laughing.

And he's there standing alone with his friends prodding and poking him, encouraging him to just go ask a girl to dance, to grab a drink, anything. But Gilbert can't bring himself to get up from his slumped position on the chair by the wall. Francis and Antonio plead from him to move, to just do _something_, but Gilbert just sighs and trains his gaze on his black Converse. There's no motivation to move, to dance, to drink. Why did he even allow himself to be dragged here?

Antonio and Francis sigh, frown at him, and leave for the moment. And Gilbert never looks up from his shoes, a frown etched on his lips, pale hair hanging in his eyes. But his neck hurts and he stretches once, eyes flittering from face to face of the party goers. And then pain floods his heart and he winces. He catches the familiar sight of a tawny-haired girl and a glasses-toting cousin of his. They're together and holding hands and smiling and Gilbert almost whines, eyes fluttering closed. This isn't fair. His friends brought him here to escape the couple, to escape the heartache of a girl who once loved him. This is all too much.

So Gilbert drags himself up from his slouch and shuffles half-heartedly to the back of the party to where the drinks and snacks rest on a long table. He stuffs a couple cookies in his mouth and snags a beer from the cooler. He's really not all that surprised that alcohol is present at this party; it's a high school shindig, and he could really use the oblivion. So he pops the top of the drink off and chokes down the cookies before downing the beer.

* * *

He's stumbling through the crowd of people, swaggering with imbalance. There's a bottle in hand and he's periodically taking sips of the depressant. Dancing teens pay him no heed and it's all so insincere. Even drunk, Gilbert knows clearly that these people are fake and these people aren't really happy.

And then Gilbert realizes something.

These people are just reflections of himself. And he's not happy. And he's not real and not sincere. In his drunken stupor, he shakes his head and makes way for the door and gosh darn it, where's Antonio and Francis because Gilbert thinks that they might be his ride home, but he can't really remember or concentrate. Oh and there's Lizzy and Roderich and Gilbert feels the need to go and punch that Austrian square in the jaw, but he just ends up throwing up on some couple smooching on the couch and he can't help but smirk as he wipes his mouth the with back of his hand because really he has no sympathy for the lovely-dovey pair. But finally, he reaches what he presumes to be the front door and stumbls with the knob. He curses under his breath and finally opens the stupid door and shuffles out, taking a swig from what must have been his eighth or ninth drink, but really, who's counting?

But it his utter disappointment, it's not the front of the house but rather the backyard. At least it's empty, he muses. But no, there's a girl. And she's sitting on a hammock tied between two trees, eyes trained on the sky. And she's got golden plaits in her hair and glossy doe eyes and Gilbert can't help but think that she might be the most beautiful think he's ever seen.

But he's also drunk. And he throws up in the grass and passes out.

* * *

"Oh. Are you awake?"

Gilbert's head is pounding and the party must not be over yet because he can hear the music resonating from the walls. But he knows he's not inside because the night breeze is soothing on his skin and there's that voice. That lovely, bell-like voice.

His eyes flutter open and he meets jade ones.

She's leaning over him, pressing a cool towel to his head and stroking a porcelain hand against his flushed cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Mm." He mutters and struggles to sit up. But he's pretty hung-over and everything hurts. The girl chuckles and helps him sit, grabbing the cloth as it slides from his forehead. "Hey kid, how long was I out?"

"Only an hour or so. I don't think you were all that drunk."

"Ugh. And this stupid party isn't over yet?! Don't these people have homes?" He inquires, head spinning.

"It's only midnight. You can expect that they'll be here for a few more hours." She shrugs and tugs on the end of her braid. With swift hands, she undoes one of the braids then just as quickly, reweaves it, twirling a hairband around the end. She does so with the other plait and stands up. She offer a tiny hand to Gilbert, but he denies her help and pushes himself off the ground by himself -albeit a little uncoordinated.

"Thanks for the help kid, but I gotta get home." He moans, pressing a hand to his temple and staggers back to the door. He then turns back to the girl and he lurches forward involuntarily, imbalanced and labile. "Goodness."

"You might want to stay for a bit longer until you're feeling better. And I don't think your friends, the Spaniard and the Frenchman am I right?, are ready to go home just yet." She smiles apologetically and folds her hands on her candy pink skirt, sitting down on the hammock once more.

Gilbert doesn't question how she knows his friends, but merely stares at the girl. She's young looking, real young and that confuses Gilbert as to why she's at a high school party. And she seems too innocent and too sweet to be found at a party like this. "Kid, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." she blinks.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"A friend persuaded me." She pursed her lips, an unhappy look settling on her face and Gilbert can't help but think that it doesn't belong there. "And then she just ignored me for an Italian boy. I suppose I don't mind much, though. Besides, it's just so nice outside." She laughs to herself and it makes Gilbert want to smile.

Without much thought, he crosses the yard and settles himself on the hammock as well, chuckling silently as the girl lets out a yelp when the balance shifts and she tumbles back a bit. The hammock sways but finally steadies as Gilbert shifts his weight to reach a stable position on the hammock. He glances down at the girl, her face surprisingly close, and notices a cherry red painted on her cheeks. And he really doesn't know why she's blushing, but then he realizes that all the squirming he did to get comfortable on the hammock pushed her close to him, her body pressed against his. Gilbert lets out boisterous laugh and scoots away a bit to allow her room. Their shoulders are still touching as they rest on the hammock, but at least she's not practically laying on top on him now.

"Sorry, kid." he laughs awkwardly and fold his hands behind his head as a sort of cushion and goodness, his head is still pounding. "Oh hey. What's your name?"

"Lili." she smiles. "Lili Zwingli."

"That's a pretty cool name. I might say, it's almost awesome." Gilbert nods and can't help but think that the docile names fits the petite girl perfectly.

"Oh. Uh. Thank you." She chuckles and turns to fix those glossy eyes on Gilbert's ruby. "May I inquire your name?"

"Sure, no need for the fancy lingo though, kid. But it's Gilbert Beilschmidt." He looks down at the girl, down at Lili and offers her a small smile. That blush on her cheeks hasn't disappeared yet, but it's such a lovely color and she smiles up at him too. She yawns, stretching her limbs. Perhaps she's tired and it's getting pretty late, he notes.

She says nothing more, but her eyelids start to droop and she gives a little yawn that just might be the cutest thing that Gilbert's ever seen. He stiffens as her head rolls into his side and she subconsciously snuggles into his side. _Snuggles. _

Gilbert's eyes go wide and his face is heating up but he doesn't really know why. He's doesn't know anything about this girl and so her sleeping near him shouldn't bother him. And she's practically only a kid, about three years younger than him, so why is he even letting it get to him? And _woah_- Lili grabs a handful of his gray tee and pulls him near her face where she presses her nose into the cloth. _Crap, crap, crap._ And how in the world did the girl even fall asleep that fast anyways?

And he's laying there awkwardly, body stiff with eyes wide when Antonio enters into the backyard and spots the two. He cross through the dew-burdened grass and smirks at his friend with haughty green eyes. "Antonio, just help me." He scowls and nods at the girl on his chest.

"Why? She's cute! And like, what? Ten?" The Spaniard chuckles and carefully pries the young girl's fingers from his friend's shirt and cautiously pushes her away so that Gilbert can slide off the hammock. Once he stands, he stretches and turns to his friend, teetering in the process and Gilbert has to remind himself he's still a bit hungover. He turns to leave when Antonio's hand on his shoulder stops him. "Ya just gonna leave her there?"

"Sure. Why not?" Gilbert shrugs and glances back at Lili whose curled herself into a ball on the hammock, wrinkling her nice white blouse. He sighs and frowns. "No. No, I'm not." He carefully scoops up the girl in his arms, holding her close to him bridal style. "Not a word." He glares at the snickering Spaniard and trudges inside, head pounding all the while. The music is pounding and lights are blinding and people are still dancing and goodness, why are people still here?

"Hey! What are you doing with my friend?" Gilbert turns to meet eyes with a short girl, brown curls pulled into a ponytail with a set of thick eyebrows over hazel eyes. She's got an Australian accent, mouth set in a pout with hands on her hips. "Did you drug her?! Off to go get into that skirt?! Well I'm not letting you!"

Gilbert gapes at the girl as Antonio bursts into laughter, doubling over and clutching his sides as he continues to cackle. "No. What?! No!"

"Hm. Just making sure." The girl glares and shifts her weight on her feet. "But you can put her down now." Gilbert nods and, still bewildered, moves to set Lili on the floor. Her eyes flutter open and she yawns, standing up right as the Australian girl takes her hand. "Let's go, Lili."

She's still tired, Gilbert can tell, but she manages to nod and glances up at the Prussian. "_Vielen Dank, Gilbert._" She smiles wearily up at him and he's shocked because he didn't think that she'd know German and then he smiles. Because it's kind of cute with her little voice and her meek words, making the usually harsh language sound soft and lovely. The Australian girl frowns at Gilbert and tugs on Lili's sleeve, leading the drowsy girl away, leaving a still stunned Gilbert and Antonio, snickering to himself.

"Let's go get Francis and get the crap out of here." Gilbert growls and he pushes pasts Antonio and pushes past the crowd and he snatches up Francis who's so drunk he's hitting on his sister, and only pauses once to sigh wistfully at Elizaveta and Roderich before stomping out of the dumb house with the dumb party with the dumb people and all the dumbness that made this night _so_ not awesome.

But in the midst of all these negative and demeaning thoughts, there crosses a girl with a small smile that might've, just mabye, been the slightest awesome. "_Bitte schön, gern geschehen, Lili." _(And Gilbert is eternally grateful that neither Francis or Antonio can speak German.)

** A.N. So! Hey! I'm back with a multi-chapter song-fic of the song _Enchanted_ by Owl City. Yes, I understand that the original is by Taylor Swift, but seeing as this story is told from the POV of Prussia, it's Owl City's cover that I'm basing it off of. **

** Anywhoodles! There's some mentioned characters that you might not have caught. **

** Australian girl: Melanie Willoughby (Wy)**

** Italian Melanie was hanging out with: Sergio Vargas (Seborga)**

** Francis's sister: Véronique Bonnefoy (Monaco)**


	2. your silhouette

There are emerald eyes staring into his and a wicked smirk on her lips. It hurts Gilbert to see her, to see that smile, to know that she is not his. And then she blinks and the emerald becomes jade and the grin melts into a meek smile. But before Gilbert can think anything of it, blaring sirens jolt him awake, eyes wide, breathing wild. Five-thirty in the morning, Gilbert growls at his alarm clock, only holding to those emerald eyes from his dream, the latter girl fading into reverie. Sighing to himself, he slowly sits up, running a hand through his silver locks.

Falling in a rather unglamorous manner (though Gilbert would deny it) from his queen-sized bed, taking the ebony sheets with him, he hits the carpet with a _thump._ Lying on his bedroom floor, tangled in the sheets, he groans in discomfort but makes no desire to move.

"Gilbert?" sounds the voice of his younger brother and though Gilbert cannot see him, he knows the blonde to be leaning in his doorway, most likely staring at him with that typical, characteristic exasperated frown slightly pulling down at the corners of his lips.

"Lutzy. Life sucks." Gilbert moans into the blankets.

"Gilbert." The albino can practically see his younger brother rolling his eyes.

"Don't ever fall in love."

"Gilbert, get up."

"I don't wanna." Gilbert pouts, puffing his cheeks in protest, burying his face into the black sheets.

"You'll regret it."

"…why?"

"Your so called 'German Confederation' meetings start today and- "

Gilbert springs up from the floor, throwing the convers on the bed even before Ludwig can finish his sentence. His scarlet eyes are blazing, his usual smirk present once more. It almost brings a smile to Ludwig's face. The albino throws on the standard blue plaid trousers and slips the white dress shirt on. Sliding into the crimson blazer, he hops to his shoes resting by his dresser. He loosely knots a tie around his neck, slinging his messenger bag over one shoulder. "Let's go, Lutzy!"

Ludwig chuckles softy, shaking his head in affectionate annoyance before following his brother out of the house. True to tell, his attention deficit dork of a brother could not dwell on any depression for long. But his ADD swings both ways and all it would take to pivot around into deplorable sadness once more could be a mere glimpse at either Elizaveta or Roderich. And dealing with the latter is more probable.

Gilbert had forgotten that the Austrian will undoubtedly be present as the "German Confederation" assembly.

* * *

"Antonio, Francis, we are no longer friends. You abandoned a man in his darkest hour for Italians and wine and this is _so_ against the bro code. And more than that, you dishonored the pact of the Bad Touch Trio. You've soiled our awesomeness and tarnished- "

"Gilbert! How many times do we have to say that we're sorry?" Francis rolls his azure eyes, trying to fight back and frustrated smile.

"How many times have you apologized so far?"

"Thirty-seven times." Antonio sighs.

"At least one thousand, nine hundred, and forty-seven more times."

"Gilbert!" Antonio protests, tugging on the German's sleeve.

"Fine, fine. You've won my awesome forgiveness. That BTT is back and awesome once more!" Gilbert snickers, placing his hands on his hips and flashing a toothy grin.

"But really, Gilbert. From what Antonio tells me, he seems to think that you might've not had so much of a bad time." Francis winks, elbowing his albino friend. When Gilbert sends him a confused glared, the Frenchman continues. "You tell me you don't remember the cute little Deutsch-speaker you chanced upon?"

"I… I think I remember green eyes, blonde braids, but geesh, not really." Gilbert shakes his head and frowns. "I was hung over guys, totally wasted. I mean, any situation I got into with a girl wouldn't have meant much, what with Lizzy on the mind… but oh. Oh crap." Gilbert's eyes go wide and he pales, if possible. "No, no, no. I didn't-I didn't-did I?"  
"Oh, no!" Antonio laughs. "But her Australian friend assumed that your intentions were to."

"I didn't… I didn't, okay. Okay. Because, _crap_, I was drunk, guys. And, oh." Gilbert shakes his head, cackling as he waves a hand. "Then I don't care! Who cares who this girl is? As long as I didn't get into any trouble, then I'm fine." Antonio shoots a glance at Francis who just shrugs in response as Gilbert recollects his thoughts. "Let's… let's get out of here. Class and junk."

* * *

The day almost seems to blur, teachers' words and lessons taught ignored (typical) in favor of a Hungarian girl who sat only two chairs away from him (typical- and saddening). He can't stop looking at her, he can't stop thinking of the too many chances he's had to make her his, and he can't stop the heartache that ensues. What has happened to his happy-go-lucky attitude that was present only this morning? What has this girl done to him? And why iss he still head over heels for someone that blatantly told him that it would never work?

These thoughts flood his mind as Gilbert is ushered to an empty classroom by his younger brother because he's pretty sure that school is over, but he didn't hear the bell ring and it's time for the Confederation, isn't it? He shakes his head and straightens his shoulder, grinning up at Ludwig as he collects his stray thoughts. Come on, he tells himself. This is what he's been waiting for all school year! To get down and start planning for the best month of the year. Nothing can bring down his spirits.

But indigo eyes greet his as Gilbert enters the vacant classroom and anger boils over. This is different than the sorrow that usually washes over him when he spots Elizaveta. But this rage stems from the same place; a broken and shattered heart. It dawns on Gilbert that Roderich is too meant to be here, his cousin from Austria, but it had escaped him this morning and is it a rude awakening to see the pompous brat here.

Nevertheless, Gilbert takes his place at the head of the class room as the rest of attendants sit at the empty tables. There's his brother, posture perfect, behind the first desk joined by Roderich. And there's the blonde Swiss boy sitting on a desk who Gilbert's seen before around campus and has been coming from to these meeting for the last couple of years, but Gilbert can only ever remember his first name. Vash, that was it, wasn't it? Gilbert clears his throat.

"The awesome me, Gilbert Beilschmidt, bearer of awesome Prussian blood, descendent of the Awesome Teutonic Knights-"

"Gilbert."

"Call the German Confederation to meeting." Gilbert slurs his words together, rushing the sentence as he throws a glare to Ludwig, shoulders slumping with a pout.

"The German Confederation dissembled _ages_ ago, you idiot."

"Nobody asked you, _Roderich._" Gilbert spits, avoiding the mauve gaze of the Austrian. But annoyance pricks at him and he clutches the hem of his shirt in anger. "In fact, no one asked you to be here! No one wants you here. _What are you even doing here?" _He hisses icily, scowling at the tile floor.

"Be an adult, Gilbert. Please do not allow your childish crush on Elizaveta and contempt towards me to disrupt this meeting. We all know that you're just- ACK!"

Gilbert growls and tackled Roderich to the floor, punching his shoulder as the Austrian squirms underneath him. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Gilbert yells, blinded by anger, moving his hands to grab his cousin's neck.

"Gilbert! Gilbert, that's enough!" Ludwig barks, locking his arms around the albino's torso and heaving him from off the hyperventilating Roderich. Gilbert thrashes in retaliation, but he knows it's no use; Ludwig's grip is too strong. Vash helps Roderich off the floor who's coughing but not before throwing the Austrian a frown.

"No class whatsoever." Roderich wheezes, massaging his shoulder. "It's no wonder as to why Elizaveta turned you down." Gilbert screams and begins thrashing once more, but Ludwig holds him close, not allowing his brother the chance to strangle his cousin. When the albino calms, Ludwig finally gives him a bit of slack, but does not release him from his grip.

"I'm out." Gilbert spits before pushing his way from Ludwig and storming out the classroom. He stuffs his balled hands in pockets as he stomps down the halls. There's no one there, his footsteps echoing in the silence and when he hears another's pair he whips around. "What?!"

He peers down at the short blonde in front of him and suddenly those glossy jade eyes seem so familiar. "I'm sorry." Vash frowns. "I know that Roderich has a way of ruining happy relationships. I just wanted to let you know that I think that you're at no fault."

"Er. Thanks." Gilbert smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He doesn't expect this from the usually frowning Swiss. "Oh. Hey. What's your surname again?"

"Zwingli." Vash nods stiffly, honey hair swaying.

Faded memories plague Gilbert and _goodness_ that name sounds so familiar- and why can't he remember anything but a stupid haze? He shakes his head and laughs weakly. "Kay. Thanks. Er, have a great day, Vash."

"You too." The Swizz nods and marches off down the hall leaving a very perplexed Gilbert.

A few soft-spoken words ring in the German's head, only adding to the confusion. _"Vielen Dank, Gilbert."_

"What is the world is going on?" Gilbert sighs, shaking his head. A smile, a meek smile, crosses his thoughts and he can't help but think about his bizarre weekend and wasn't he at a party? Yes. He was at a party. Because Antonio and Francis dragged him there in hopes to cheer him up. Gilbert slumps down, leaning on the wall as he sits in the hallway, simply trying to remember.

Yes, he was at a party. And Liz and Roderich had been there, so there was no cheering up. And then there was drinking. That part seems to fuzz and Gilbert has trouble recalling what happened after the beer. He went out back, right? And there, there was girl. A girl with blonde braids and jade eyes and a sweet smile and she was really cute, wasn't she?

Gilbert groans and pushes himself off the floor, traveling down the hallway once more. He closes his eyes, mind reeling. He stumbles back as he crashes into someone and his eyes flutter open.

"Sorry! I'm just looking for my brother! Have you seen him? Perhaps you know him, his name is Vash." A soft voice squeaks and Gilbert looks down in bewilderment. Standing before him, a petite blonde, honey hair pulled into two braids. She's looking down so Gilbert can't quite see her face, but her voice seems oh so familiar. "Excuse me, sir?" She glances up and scarlet eyes meet jade.

"L-Lili?"

Her small smile drops into a perfect little 'o' and her eyebrows shoots up. Her cheeks flare red and she casts her glance down at her shoes, eyes wide. "He-Hello, Gilbert."

"Er. Hey."

"I-I'll just be on my way now." She squeaks, and shuffles past Gilbert, her head hung low all the while.

"Wait." He pleads, grabbing her sleeve. She turns back to him, eyes of a dear in the headlight. "Er. Hey." He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. "I mean, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Gilbert. Just fine. And you?" She smiles slightly, tugging on her braids.

"Great. Yeah. Great." He can't stop staring at her and it's freaking him out a bit, but he just can't tear his gaze away from her porcelain face. "Great."

"Excellent. If you don't mind, I must be looking for my brother. It was nice to see you again, Gilbert." Lili nods and her face is tainted rose. She looks away, almost reluctantly, and continues down the hallway, leaving a stunned Gilbert. When she's yards away from him, he finally seems to regain his mind.

"Oh. Hey! Uh. _Bitte schön, gern geschehen, Lili."_

"Excuse me?" She looks over her shoulder, blinking twice.

"I didn't get to tell you. At the party. _Bitte schön, gern geschehen." _Gilbert smiles, giving a toothy grin, scarlet eyes shining. He can't help but let out a hushed "_kesesese"._

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert."_ She beams, giving a little laugh and that causes Gilbert's grin to widen. She looks away and walks down the hall, resuming her search for her brother.

"_Ich hoffe, bald von Ihnen zu hören!" _ He calls after her and grins when she pauses her walk. But she continues on her way and it's getting late so Gilbert turns and heads out of the school, smirking.

Leave it to an accidental meeting of an almost forgotten girl to turn his mood around. But then again, Gilbert muses, recalling the party, Lili seems to have a way of doing just that. The German readjusts the bag on his shoulder, giving a lopsided smirk. And it strikes him how earnestly he meant it when he told her he wished to meet again. He hasn't meant anything so sincerely in what feels like forever. And he wonders, just who is this peculiar girl?

**A.N. Chapter two! Yes! I love writing this so much and I meant to finish this yesterday… but- here it is today! I would just like to take the time and thank you guys for reading and even reviewing! I know PruLiech isn't all that popular of a pairing –which is why it amazes me that I got as many reviews as I did in only a few days- so you guys are totally amazing for loving this pairing as I do. **

**Some notes:**

***Lutzy- Lutz is a common, loving nickname for the name Ludwig. Here, by adding the 'y' to Lutz, Gilbert makes it even more affectionate as an older brother like Prussia would. c:**

**TRANSLATIONS: (because I didn't offer these time and I really should've)**

_Vielen Dank: _(Deutsch) Thank you very much.

_Bitte schön, gern geschehen: _(Deutsch) You're welcome, my pleasure.

_Auf Wiedersehen_: (Deutsch) ***You should really know what this means*** Goodbye

_Ich hoffe, bald von Ihnen zu hören: _(Deutsch) I look forward to seeing you soon.

**Guys, guys. I just want to say that I have so many wonderful ideas for this. Ugh. It's so perfect. You guys are in for a real treat! Hahaha.^^ This is going to go so far, I can feel it. But guys, if you haven't heard the song "Enchanted" by Owl City, check it out!**

**I'm putting together a playlist for this story, but I don't think I can give it to you till later on. Spoilers. ;)**

**xLayne**


	3. An Author's Notice

My dearest readers,

I'd like to take this time to inform you about the lateness of chapter three.

You see, while I was writing it, my computer crashed and deleted the whole thing. I was so disheartened, I turned away for a time. When I decided enough was enough, and that I had to return to it, my computer died. The burial services will be soon. But while my notebook and my inspiration is lost, I am sad to inform you, that it will be a bit longer until I can publish the next installment of **_wonderstruck_**.

I promise that as soon as I can get my hands on my notebook then I will return to the story. I'm so sorry that this has happened.

And now I'd like to thank you all. I know that story is only two chapters in, but there have been more readers and reviewers than I thought would read a PruLiech song-fic.

Can I tell you about the few extras I have planned as a reward for your awesomeness and also as a payment for my lateness? **It's actually a history lesson, guys. :D Not really... but er. More like the history of the characters... I might not ever get the chance to explain this, so here ya go.**

In chapter three, a character called Charlotte Vermuelen will be introduced. She is Belgium and will be an aunt to Lili and Vash, also their gaurdian as they stay in the states. Her brother, Lars_ (the Netherlands/Holland) _has a tense relationship with her and often does not visit. Lili and Vash's mother and father seperated when they were younger, their father staying in Switzerland, their mother moving to Liechtenstein where Lili was born on a summer vacation. Their mother was best friends with Charlotte, though not biologically related. Though Charlotte was made the god-mother, she requested that Lili and Vash call her their aunt, as she's practically family. They moved to the states for a bit of adventure and to escape the bickerings of their parents.

Gilbert's parents skipped town after Ludwig was born, leaving them to their grandfather (_Germania, as you should know). _Gilbert hadn't heard from them since they day they left; he resents them for not loving him and his brother. Growing up as an albino was hard, others often taunting him for looking different. In third grade he met a peculiar Spanish ditz and an eloquent, winking Frenchman, whom he soon befriended and claimed them as the soon-to-be infamous Bad Touch Trio. A few years pass and Gilbert watches his little befriends a happy-go-lucky Italian, the two inseperable. One day, walking home from school, Gilbert witnesses something so drastic, something so terrible-

Okay, okay. I WILL touch on that later. But for now, that's all the information you guys get. ^^

I really do apologize; I feel awful. But I request your patience. I will try earnestly to get the next chapter out by next week.

xLayne Muffins


	4. playful conversation

**A.N. This is my third attempt to write chapter three after my computer crashing and dying. I really am sorry for the long wait I caused. But here I am with the long awaited installment of _wonderstruck_. I hope I haven't lost any readers with the wait. :/**

Lili blinks down at the paper resting on her desk, eyes seeing nothing. But her thoughts conjure images of smirking scarlet eyes and soft, pale hair. Her face begins to flush as she recalls the press of warm white skin against her. She blinks rapidly, gives a small cough, and yelps when she realizes the paper before her is a test.

Hand flying across the paper, eyes calculating, she hurriedly completes the math exam and springs from her plush indigo chair. She crosses the office with a brisk pace and slams the test down on the large, mahogany desk at the front of the room. Amused hazel eyes lock on hers and the Belgian takes the paper. Her eyes flicker across the exam, grading every answer given by the young girl. No red ink marks the test which brings a smile to Lili's face. "Great job, Lili. Flawless."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Vermeulen." Lili nods, blonde plaits swaying.

"Lili!" the Belgian chuckles, "I might be your teacher, but I'm also your aunt. No need for silly formalities when you're staying in my house, darling. How many times must I tell you?"

"Sorry, Aunt Charlotte." Lili nods once more. "May I be excused now?"

"Yes, yes. Of course, darling! Vash will be home soon, won't he?" Charlotte inquires, shuffling her loose papers together before rising from the armchair behind the posh desk to join Lili as she exists the room. "Though of course you'll be in the garden till then. You know, I'm so glad that when you moved in you took control of that old, overgrown flowerbed. Would've never gotten anywhere without ya, hun."

"Oh it's not done yet, Aunt Charlotte. But give it a few months and those flowers will be blooming gorgeously." Lili sighs blissfully. "I've been planning them just for Christmas. Glories of the Snow, Christmas Roses, Snowdrops, Winter Hazel, Poinsettias! Oh but how I wish I could get my hands on some edelweiss. Not the season."

"Lili, dear. Should you get the chance, ah, could you plant me some-"

"Yes?" Lili cocks her head, unplaiting and braiding her hair in a peculiar habit.

Charlotte sighs and smiles wistfully. "Never mind, never mind."

Shrugging it off, Lili leaves to her peach-colored room, changing into old, worn jeans and an Elis tee. She kicks off her lace flats and trades them out for a pair of faded pink Converse, throwing on a summer hat and plucking the gloves from her dresser before heading towards the backyard. Outside, she smiles at her little box of dark soil, green sprigs dotting here and there- potential beauties to bless her little world. She kneels down, feeling here more at home than even her cottage in Liechtenstein. With the noon sun warm on her face, she can't help but think that homeschooling was the best idea ever. She is liberated to spend the day out and about while other teens will be hidden from the sunshine, locked away in boring white buildings with boring old teachers and boring day-to-day schedules. She can't fathom why Vash chose to attend the High School a few blocks from their Aunt's house. But here, with those tiny green bulbs so full of hope, it's not something she needs to worry about.

There's an awkward cough that interrupts her tranquility and Lili looks up to see Charlotte hanging out the doorway. "Hey. It's getting late. Did Vash have an after school club or something?"

"Oh. Yeah." Lili blinks, rising from the ground and dusting off her knees. "I forgot. A German club, I think. Whoops, silly me." She chuckles lightly and takes her gloves off, moving to join Charlotte by the door.

"Heh. See," Charlotte laughed cheekily, running a hand through her honey hair. "I kinda need you to go get him. Normally I really wouldn't care! I mean, you kids, well you're not my kids and you're good kids- but er. I need his help moving furniture. If it's not too much of a hassle-"

"I'm right on it, Aunt Charlotte. There's no need to worry." Lili smiles softly, kicking off her dirty shoes before shuffling back to her room. Quickly, she slides out of the shirt and into a white blouse, slipping out of her jeans in favor for a waist-high mauve skirt, once again placing those lacey flats on her feet. Fingers running through her long tresses, she gives a parting wave to her harebrained aunt before leaving the lovely estate.

The walk is not long and Lili doesn't mind the silence. She's never minded the silence, not with a brother like Vash. Not with a father too busy to visit. Not with a mother too far off to say anything. But here, in New York, she has met a bubbly soul that is one with constant chit chat and while Lili adores her godmother's topics of conversation and sweet smiles, she really doesn't mind this silence.

* * *

Lili waits by the school entrance, the tall bland building looming over her. When a student exits a side door, he catches her eyes and holds it open for her. She supposes that the doors might be locked during after school hours and thanks the stranger before entering. She wanders through a labyrinth of hallways, red and azure lockers checkering the walls with posters tagged here and there. Lili muses that perhaps the school building isn't that bad, but the suffocating walls could never replace her many hours of sun and clouds and soft springy grass underfoot.

She casts a glance at the tiled floor and frowns.

A form hits her and she teeters back, keeping her gaze locked on the floor. "Sorry!" she squeaks, not wanting to look up from the black Converse of the student. "I'm just looking for my brother. Have you seen him? Perhaps you know him, his name is Vash." There's no response and this perplexes her. Lili tilts her head up and greets the most peculiar of eyes. "Excuse me, sir?"

"L-Lili?"

Lili stifles a gasp as her jaw drops. She can feel her cheeks heating and looks away from the albino, eyes wide and heart racing. "He-Hello, Gilbert."

"Er. Hey." he chuckles awkwardly, shifting his weight on his feet.

"I-I'll be on my way now." Lili nods roughly, shouldering past Gilbert with her hair dangling in her eyes, chin to chest all the while.

"Wait!" A hand grabs her sleeve and she turns to see a plea in those scarlet eyes. A plea she don't know if she can ignore. "Er. Hey." He laughs awkwardly and shakes his head, as if to clear any stay thoughts. " I mean, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Gilbert. Just fine." She gives a timid smiles as his hand leaves her blouse and her fingers work through her hair. "And you?"

He fixes those rubies of his on her and there's a moment where he doesn't blink and neither does she. But as much as Lili wants to look away, she can't seem to tear away her gaze from his snowy face. "Great. Yeah. Great." He gives a lopsided smile and Lili's heart jumps in her chest for reasons unbeknownst to her.

But she figures that this isn't something she should be feeling about someone she'll likely never see again and Lili doesn't trust coincidence, not anymore. So she straightens her back. "Excellent. If you don't mind, I must be looking for my brother. It was nice to see you again. Gilbert." She turns and begins her walk, trying to shake that crazy German out of her head.

"Hey!" she pauses in her tracks. "Uh. _Bitte schön, gern geschehen, Lili."_

Memories surface of her hectic weekend, tagging along with a friend to a party she really didn't want to go to. "E-excuse me?"

"I didn't get to tell you." Gilbert runs a hand through his snowy locks. "At the party. _Bitte schön, gern geschehen." _A warmth floods Lili's heart and she can't help but grin.

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert."_ She beams, laughter bubbling to her lips. It's getting later in the day and she's just remembered Vash.

"_Ich hoffe, bald von dir zu hören!" _

This stops the girl once more. Because no one has ever wished to see of her again. Not any stranger like Gilbert, at least. Not someone that has only met her twice, each time brief. Not someone that has infected her heart with this foreign warmth.

But Lili will not allow herself to dwell on it and goes to search for her brother.

* * *

"So how are you, Vash?" Lili asks, walking alongside her brother, once again surrounded with silence. It's something a bit strange after Gilbert.

"Just fine." He sighs and Lili knows that something is wrong; she knows her brother all too well. He looks back at her and groans. "Fine. If you must know, it's that pompous Edlestein! He's always getting on my nerves, thinking he's better than everyone else. Thinking that he can just break whatever relations he wants."

"I remember," Lili pouts. "When he was your best friend."

"Yes... and then he changed! Decided that he needed me no longer! Had to do the family business... had no place for friends like me..." Vash exhales, then smirks. "But you shoulda seen Beilschmidt though! Gave that Austrian a beating I swear he deserves. Tackled him to the ground and pounded his shoulder in. Though... I stepped in."

"Because as much as you thought you wanted to see him hurt, you're still his friend. Even if he isn't yours." Lili finishes for her brother, gnawing on her bottom lip. She watches from the corner of her eyes as her brother says nothing, stuffing his balled fists into his plaid pockets. Lili notes that uniforms are another thing that she is free from as a home-schooled student. She also notes a pair that remind her of her stubborn brother and his posh Austrian friend. "Aunt Charlotte told me to come get you because she's moving things again."

"Again?! That crazy woman, always buying new furniture! Who even does that?!"

Lili mused these accusations as she walked. Charlotte Vermeulen was young money, born into it, worked for it. Surely, if someone was as rich as she was, Lili didn't see why not. Why not buy crazy things. She probably would too, if she was as lucky economically as her godmother. Charlotte had been born into a family of two business entrepreneurs, her father also a lawyer. Her beauty was unmatched and at the age of seventeen, the Belgian became an international model, traveling the world, gracing it with her glamor. But she was more than that and at twenty-two, she started her career as a physicist. Even at thirty-eight, she retained her beauty and was often called in by her old agency for assistance in guiding new faces. That one woman alone has enough money to do whatever she pleased. And she has the strangest quirk for buying furniture.

Charlotte Vermeulen has a grand old mansion. And in that grand old mansion, she is always, constantly, changing the themes to her rooms. Last month it had been Sea-Side, with palms everywhere and worn oak tables. Two months before that, she had brought in a large Picasso, morphing her house into that of an art museum. But with the scattered plans resting on her desk, Lili grows worried for her Aunt.

"Vash. I think she's homesick." Lili frowns, looking up at her short brother.

"Why would you say that?"

* * *

"Oh. My. Goodness."

Vash holds his breath as the two enter the house, Lili eyes wide. There sitting on the velvet couch, a rabbit. A rather large rabbit.

"That's Gracie!" Charlotte hums, appearing from the kitchen. "Ain't she cute?"

"Charlotte. Is that a Flemish Hare?!" Vash pulled back in shock, emerald eyes never leaving the snoozing mammal.

"Yes indeed. Just got her." Charlotte plops herself down on the couch and strokes the chocolate fur of the rabbit. "Don't worry, Vash. I promise she won't poop in your room." The Belgian winks as Vash throws up his hands in defeat and retreates for his room, or for what Lili assumes, his sanity.

"Aunt Charlotte." Lili sighs, moving to stand before the Belgian. "Are you missing home by any chance?" She's shocked with herself; most often, she's not so blunt.

"W-why would you say that, Lili dearest?!" Charlotte scoffs, eyes tinted with sadness. Lili waits in silence and Charlotte sighs. "If you must know, Lars has been on my mind quite lately."

Lili almost flinches. She has met Charlotte's brother only twice, and both times had been filled with heated arguments. She recalls the last time Charlotte throwing a lamp at his head. Lilie doesn't know much about the Hollander, only that when they were younger, they were inseperable. Lili thinks of her and Vash now and how she doesn't want them to become like that. "You should go see him. In Amsterdam."

"You think I can just leave?! Like that?!" Charlotte jumps up, startling Gracie. "I can't just get on a plane to Amsterdam!"

"You bought a Flemish Hare on a whim."

"...that's different." Charlotte run her hands through her hair and turns away. "But you're right. If I ever want this to be fixed. I'm going to have to leave. I'm going to have to go. I'll go Friday... that should give me enough time to settle everything here."

"Settle what? Scientist colleague issues? Modeling problems?"

"Darling, no!" Charlotte giggles, lips pulling into a sly curve. "I'm going to contact the school board. To enroll you into Gakuen High School. I can't leave you educationless while I'm gone and who knows how long I'll be there?! Lars is a very very stubborn person. It's my duty as your legal gaurdian to make sure you get the education you need."

Lili stands petrified as her Aunt babbles on and on and there's only one thing she can clearly make out. _"And go make some friends will ya?"_

Lili can almost see scarlet eyes smirking back at her.

**playful conversation**

**A.N. So I think I'm going to put the title to the chapter at the end of it. Yeah. That's cool. **

**chpater 1: forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**chapter 2: your silhouette**

**Also! Special thanks to Sloane Clover for the German translation. c: **


	5. have we met?

This shouldn't be happening. Really, only Gilbert had seen the girl twice; he shouldn't be seeing her everywhere he goes. But of course, that smile haunts him.

He hasn't _actually_ seen her, not really. But she's there in daily reminders. Little details that usually go unnoticed. Honey braids of a girl cause him to blink rapidly. The soft smile and rosy cheeks of a pedestrian conjures images of her. And strangest of all, those deep emerald eyes that glance at him sadly are tinted with the faintest of jade. But he shakes his head and cold heartache creeps in, scratching at that beating thing in his chest with cadaverous fingers.

Gilbert turns away from Elizaveta's stare that she throws over her shoulder from two chairs diagonal of him and tries to push Lili out of his thoughts. After all, he's only met the girl twice. And obviously she doesn't go to this school, so really what are the odds he'll ever see her again? He gives a hefty sigh and returns to doodling in his notebook, head propped on his knuckles. He smirks, scribbling his teacher's name next to the sketch and manages to draw a peculiar, triangular symbol before tanned hands snatch up the book. Gilbert doesn't wince, doesn't even blink; he's too used to being reprimanded.

Mr. Adnan raises a skeptical eyebrow but his brown eyes show that he is slightly amused. "Mr. Bielschmidt, would you like to tell me why you've drawn me as..." The history professor squints and chuckles lightly. "As a scholar? What am I wearing, exactly?"

"Er. Not scholar." Gilbert breathes out a hiss of a laugh. "Assassin, rather."

"_Assassin_?"

"Yeah yeah! You're like, from the middle east-ish right? Turkey, wasn't it? Well I totally see you running around with Altaïr, killing evil Templar Knights, chilling in Masyaf, ya know," Gilbert gives a wicked grin and points a finger at the symbol. "Assassins."

"Oh? Templars, did you say?"

"Yeah, Templars. Not to be confused with Teutonic Knights, who were much much much more awesome, ya know? Not so much relics and junk. My great great grandpa was a _Hochmeister_! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Ah! So this _does_ relate to what we're talking about! I think." The teacher blinks and them smiles once more. "So these Knights, both Templar and Teutonic, were during which infamous war?"

"The Crusades, man. Totally fighting over that Holy Land." Gilbery smirks, grateful that the games he finds interest in are of some educational value.

"Correct! And what again do Assassins have to do with this...?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Right," Mr. Adnan turns away, shaking his head and slamming his fist down on a snoozing student's desk as he crosses back to the front of the class. "Stop sleeping in my class, Mr. Karpusi. Now class, speaking of these Orders and the Crusades, at this time the Ottoman Empire..."

.

Gilbert shoves his notebook back into his messenger bag, lingering so that she'll be out of the class first. Even sharing classes with Elizaveta is enough on unwanted weight on his heart; he doesn't want to accidentally brush shoulders or catch eyes at the doorway. Slinging the bag over his head, he softly punches the shoulder of the Japanese exchange student, sending him a smile. The mousy boy often hags around Ludwig and Feli, so he sees him often and has even become well acquainted with him. "See ya around, Kiku." Gilbert waves, making his leave from the classroom.

"Mr. Bielschmidt." Gilbert turns and frowns at Mr. Adnan. "A word."

"Hey, if this is about that picutre-"

"It is. I found your knowledge of those Orders phenomenal. I want you to join the History Bowl team. A Team. Gakuen has never made it past State since- since 1990 when the A Team made it Nationals and won the whole thing and I think you-"

"Woah woah woah!" Gilbert's eyes go wide and he takes a step back. "Hey now! I only knew all that because I play videogames!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of those games, Gilbert. I've played them all." When the Prussian thrown Sadiq a bewildered glance, Mr. Adnan puts up his hands in defense. "My younger cousin let me borrow them all, and well, I'm a history nut, what can I say?"

"Then why did you ask about Assassins?"

"Call it a bluff, Gilbert. My students don't need to know that their middle-aged teacher plays videogames."

"But that's SO AWESO-"

"Gilbert. Focus. Anyways, I know that the games don't give you that much knowledge of such. Just like I hide bhind a bluff, you do as well. You love history, Gilbert, I know it. You'd have a perfect grade in this class if you turned in your assingments on time- or at all. But you don't because you don't want to be 'nerdy', right?" Sadiq turns to sit at his desk and glances up at the German. "Please consider it. I've got two other students I'm looking into for A Team, but the school could really use you."

Gilbert pauses with a frown. "Sorry, Mr. Adnan. That's just not my thing."

"Of course, Gilbert. One day, though, I hope you'll get rid of that bluff. You could do so much."

.

It is in math when Gilbert thinks of Lili once more. But not in any way he'd expect.

"Mr. Zwingli, could you please take these papers to the front office for me?" The teacher asks passively, placing a manilla folder on the Swiss's desk.

Gilbert jumps and pounds his hands on the desk in shock. "Zwingli!" The blonde turns and glares at him in confusion. The Prussian has a wide smile on his face, eyes bright. "Lili is your sister!" And then the realization sinks in. "Holy crap! Lili is your sister! Lili is _your_ sister. _Lili is your sister?!"_

"Er. Yes. I have a sister named Lili Zwingli, though I do not know how you know her." The blonde frowns tightens his grip on the folder. "So help me, Bielschmidt, I know your style with girls and if you-"

"Woah oh no no no! Those rumors aren't even true! Francis started them because he's a prick! And Lili- no I would never!" The idea of such is almost atrocious to Gilbert. Lili is so tiny and so fragile and no, he would never. Not that he would any girl; not with those thoughts of Lizzy always lingering.

"Mr. Bielschmidt, sit down. Another disruption like that and I'll send you straight to the Principal's." The teacher growls, eyes beady and angry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sitting, I'm sitting." Gilbert rolls his eyes and can't help but think that this day has been so bizarre. And he fears the strangeness isn't over.

Out in the hallway with the bustle of moving students, scrambling to get to their next classes, Gilbert once again spots blonde braids. But by now he is able to convince himself that it isn't really Lili. Whoever she is, she's talking to that blonde English boy. Arthur, was it? She turns and Gilbert almost drops everything he's holding along with his jaw.

"Lili!" He hollers, waving like a madman. She and Arthur turn to see him and her jade eyes go wide. Gilbert can see Arthur scoff and whisper something in Lili's ear that causes her to giggle and something about that sends a feeling of discomfort over Gilbert. He crosses over to them, waving all the while and stands by the two. He stands a head taller than the Brit which causes a smug smile to grace his lips as he straightens his shoulder. Hah.

"Hello, Lili. Arthur." Gilbert beams at the girl and barely nods at the Englishman. "What are you doing here, Lili?!"

"I transferred!" She smiles and gives a cautious laugh that causes Gilbert to smile. But when he glances over at Arthur, the blonde is smiling slightly too. Gilbert's smile melts into an uncomfortable frown. "Arthur's showing me around! He's too kind."

"_I _could show you around, Lili." Gilbert almost pouts and she glances up at him, a bit startled.

"Oh no, it's fine. Arthur's doing a wonderful job and he has the greatest stories to tell!" She laughs and places a small hand on the Brits arm, his forest eyes wide and his cheeks tainted pink. Gilbert tries his best not to glare. "But thank you, Gilbert."

"Sure." Gilbert inwardly sighs but gives a smile for Lili. "Hey, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Of course, Gilbert. It was good to you!" She grins and walks onward with Arthur muttering something to get her to laugh once more.

"Oh, _mon ami_! Jealous are we?!" A smooth voice behind Gilbert almost startles him and he his met with Francis and Antonio.

"No."

"Are you sure, _amigo_? I hear Arthur has a flair of British eloquence that the ladies can't deny." The Spaniard wiggles his eyebrows, light eyes sparkling like they always are.

"No. You guys are dumb."

"Ah, that may be so. But Antonio and I know romance better than anyone. We are patrons of Love and Passion. It's in our blood! It comes from being French and Spanish! And I'm sure Feli and Sergio, even Lovino, could've picked that up, Gilbert." Francis smiles coyly at the German, elbowing him in the chest.

"Correction: _All_ of you guys are dumb."

"It's a love language thing. You wouldn't get it, _amigo_. It's the blood of Latin that flows in us! It's the Roman Style that graces our cultures! It's the- Oh hiya, Michelle!" Spain smiles as the tanned girl skips up the trio, throwing her arms around her cousin.

"_Fran__ç__ois._" She gins up at the Frenchman. "_Bonjour, cousin. _Guess what! Guess what!"

"Yes, my darling?" Francis smiles softly, hand on her satin hair. Gilbert knows how important family has always been to the Frenchman.

"Mr. Adnan asked me to be on the A Team for the History Bowl! I'm so excited! This is going to be so wonderful!" She jumps up and down in glee, plaid skirt swishing at her thighs. "Where is _V__è__ronique _and _Mathiue_? I wish to tell them both! Oh and Arthur and Alfred, too!

"My darling, I believe Arthur is busy," Francis winks at Gilbert much to his annoyance. "But I saw sister, dear and our cousins down the hall. Congratulations, _Michelle_." She nods, caramel eyes twinkling and races off.

Francis had one hell of a family. With the premature death of his aunt and uncle, Michelle had moved in with him and Veronica. His cousins -well, those that Gilbert knew and who came to school- were the Brit he always quarreled -and his little, boisterous brother who was obsessed with pirated radio stations- and the half-brothers, Alfred and Matthew. When Alfred's and Matthew's widowed mother was arrested for drug abuse, it was Francis's mother that took Matthew in, Alfred going to live with Arthur and Peter. Surprisingly enough, the brother's didn't mind being separated, though such did not last long before Francis's house became too crowded -his mother was often getting into trouble for being to caring to the point of her own discomfort- Matthew returned to his brother's side at Arthur's. But just in the last year, their mother had returned, humbled and clean. Though the experience was over, the family never relinquished their close-knit bonds. Gilbert and Antonio had been there for Francis all the while, and even they had become close to the messed-up family.

Though it seems that everyone around here has a messed up family.

"Hey let's just get outta here," Gilbert sighs, shaking his head of any stray thoughts.

.

Gilbert often walks home alone; Ludwig is always staying after school for some reason or another. But today, yes he was right, today is a strange day. Walking out of the school building, Gilbert is graced with Lili's presence.

"Hello," she smiles, struggling to hold all the textbooks in her grasp. "Do you walk home alone all the time?"

"Yeah." Gilbert shrugs and smiles lightly. "Here, lemme take those." He reaches for the books in Lili's hands as she smiles graciously. "So, er, Lili. I was thinking, ya know... You spoke fluent German the other day, are you from Switzerland like your brother?"

"Oh no, I was raised in Liechtenstein!" She sighs wistfully, eyes looking at some faraway place, nostalgia lacing her voice.

"Either way, I, er. I- would you like to join the German Confederation? It's kinda like a club and with October coming up, we're really busy and we could use someone else. You'd be the only girl, but your brother's in the club!"

"Gilbert, that sounds like so much fun!" She smiles and reaches out for her books. Gilbert grins, flashing his pearly whites, scarlet eyes bright. "Well, this is where we part. I go this way.

"And I this way," he hisses a laugh and pauses. Without a second though, he pulls the petite girl into a hug before turning on his heel. "See ya later, Lili!" And he quickens his pace, face read, blushing all the way home.

**have we met?**

**A.N. So yeah here's the next chapter! Woohoo here comes some kinda plot~ And a lot on Francis's family. I just really wanted to explain his wacky family in a way that made sense. Heh. Anywhoodles, PruLiech in the making. (P.S. This story takes place in 2012.)**

**Game that was not officially mentioned, but pretty heavily implied © ubisoft and some other companies and junk **

**Guys I love those games so much, they're wonderful. Everyone does cross-overs with the Italies as Assassins, but everyone forgets that Turkey would totally be running around in the first game. No love for the Crusades, man. No love for the first game. Also, America would be a perfect Assassin during the third. **

**But yeah, updates are Saturdays.**

**And! **I was asked in a review for a request with the prompt: "Gilbert is being forced to live with the Allies and suffering from their torture. Lili his close friend and love interest wants to see him so badly. Fortunately, the least cruel members of the Allies, Matthew and Yao were nice enough to take her to see him."

I don't know if that's supposed to be AU or not, but I'll take the challenge of it not being AU; I usually feel more comfortable with them as humans. As difficult as this could be, I'll do the request! ^^


	6. passing notes

**A.N. Have you guys seen the most recent release of Beautiful World?! Gah, it was so perfect. (OMG TURKEY BBY) With episode two in mind, should I rename the school Dublin Academy? Does it even matter? **

**Anywhoodles, so I put up a poll on my profile. Should I make a tumblr for Layne Muffins? (I've had a personal one for a little bit over a month now.) This would include update notifications, sneak peaks, fan arts and doodles, and songs, etc. I would also post my favorite comments and start conversations and junk. Go vote! Please? **

**Also- sorry for missing the update. I was in a sour mood. :/ And I was sick and excuses, excuses.**

Gilbert blinks through weary eyes, muffling a yawn as he slumps down in a chair. Two quarters of school have passed and his bi-semester elective was reassigned **(a.n. the** **students have three electives a year. One is all year long and the others are half a year, switching after the midterms.)**, leaving him with Conceptual Art. He almost misses his easy A in Spanish with the aide of Antonio. And what the hell did "conceptual" even mean?!

"Oh joy, _you're_ here." A sly voice greets him harshly and Gilbert turns to lock eyes with the hazel of a young girl. Gilbert almost doesn't recognize her. "What was your name again? Gillard? Gulliver?"

"What?! No one's name is _Gillard_." The German rolls his eyes and turns away from the Australian girl. "It's Gilbert, you little prick."

"Nice to meet you formally, douche. Though Lili seems to think highly of you. Poor little girl, quite the misjudge of character." Gilbert furrows his eyebrows at her comment. "I've already met that Arthur boy -he's friends with Cody- and let me say, I like him much better than you. But you both need to stay your distance from Lili or necks will snap."

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that right?" Gilbert scoffs and pulls out his notebook, content to ignore the freshman and draw.

"I do. My name's Melanie Willoughby, by the way." She takes the seat in front of Gilbert's, much to his annoyance.

There is a pair of voices now, chattering and mingling softly together and Gilbert cringes. The voices pause and he can feel the couple's violet and emerald gaze burning through his head. And awkward atmosphere settles as Roderich and Elizaveta take the seats at the front. "Is everyone I _don't_ like in this class?" Gilbert hisses to himself, scratching lines on his paper angrily.

"Not unless you don't like me."

Gilbert beams up at Lili who stands, looking over his shoulder at the doodle he fabricated. "It's lovely," she sighs, tracing the swirled lines that meet to a pair of abstract eyes. "Whimsical."

"Er. Thanks."

"Lili! Sit by me! Sit by me, darlin'." Melanie calls, waving frantically at her friend. Lili only smiles softly and sits in the chair to Gilbert's direct right, much to both their surprise. "You'd rather sit by that bastard?!"

"He's no such thing, Melanie. And isn't Sergio supposed to be in this class; how could I not be a good wing-woman and give you that opportunity?" Lili chuckles lightly as the Australian blushes a hundred shades of red, eyes wide and gawking. She whips around to face front to the bored, tangles of chocolate curls spinning. Lili laughs and leans to Gilbert. "She's so in love with Sergio."

"Sergio Vargas?"

"That'd be the one. Why? Do you know him?" Lili blinks, opening her mouth to say something else when there's a slamming of a door and a posture-perfect teacher walks in, hair in a perfect bun and eyes beady. Not exactly the kind of person Gilbert thought would be teaching Conceptual Art.

"There'll be no talking, here me? I am Ms. Manson and I'll be your art instructor for remainder of the school year. Let's lay down some rules. No talking, no exceptions. No tardies, no exce-"

"Am I late?" There's a carefree chuckles as the door opens and closes once more. The classmates turn their heads to see the youngest Vargas, hand running through his caramel locks in a cheeky manner. "Sorry, ma'am, I just got sidetracked on the way here. You see, there was this _beautiful_ flower and I just had to stop and talk to it, because ya know, nature has the most wonderful things to say."

Gilbert almost laughs and is reminded of the kid's older brother, Feliciano. He almost says something witty to Lili but remembers the first rule. And while Gilbert might not be one to care for such, he'd rather not get the girl in trouble. So he scrawls a message on his paper and folds it up, tossing it to her when the teacher is distracted lecturing Sergio. Lili chuckles softly and goes to write a reply of her own. When Gilbert unfolds the piece of paper, he finds her swooping script much more elegant than his messy scratch. Their messages continue, smiles and laughter gracing their little bubble of secret language.

That it, until Ms. Manson snatches up the paper mid-pass and unfolds it with long, boney hands. She clears her throat and proceeds to read out loud:

_And youre sure that Melanie's into __him__?! Hahah, __MELANIE__?! Crushing on the shroom sniffer?_

_**He's not a "shroom sniffer". He was simply valuing the beauty of nature. But if you must know, yes, Melanie has confided in me feelings of affection towards the peculiar Italian. You seemed to know him, though. **_

_Yeah yeah- hes the younger brother of my bros best friend. So I see him around a lot, had a few convos with the kid. Hes nice, I know. But you never know with those Vargases. __Who knows what they put in their pasta__. _

_**I'm guilty to say, it would explain many things. **_

_JUST KIDDING KINDA THOUGH BECAUSE THATS THE LITTLE BRO OF MY LITTLE BROS BESTIE/POTENTIAL GAY PARTNER. _

_**I didn't think you had a gay brother. Wait, I didn't know you had a brother. **_

_Big muscley German? Haven't seen him around? __Seriously__?! The only kid taller than him is Ivan. Whatever, its cool. OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP. _

_**What?**_

_Ms. Manson keeps staring at me with those beady eyes like shes going to tear me up and feed me to her young. Wait, that would imply she got laid. Nevermind. _

_**Gilbert, that's rood. **_

_#r00d_ _crap she's coming oh no ack! LILI BEFORE I DIE TELL LUDWIG I FOUND HIS STACH UNDER THE BEDDDDDdddddnooooooooooooo. _

Melanie glares at the two of them with eyes full of anger and hate, face like the tomatoes the Vargases so loved. She swallows hard and Lili looks back with jade eyes wide and guilty. Gilbert winces because this is all his fault and is about to say something when Ms. Manson sets the note back on his desk. "Two weeks detention, Mr. Bielschmidt."

* * *

"Melanie! I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen! Please, I'm so sorry." Lili is on the verge of tears as she pleads to her friend, Gilbert watching from a far. "Please-"

"It's okay, Lili, I'll take it from here." Gilbert tilts his head in interest as Sergio places a hand on the blonde's shoulder, smiling softly. There is something in those honey eyes and Gilbert almost thinks it to be gratitude. She nods and steps away, locking eyes with Gilbert. Lili joins his side as Sergio grins at Melanie and the two watch as he leans into place a delicate kiss on the Australian's forehead. When Sergio is whisked away by some farfetched idea in his head, Melanie coughs and gives the tiniest of smiles to Lili.

"At least, she's not mad at me, anymore. But I shouldn't have said anything." Lili frets, sighing to herself sadly. Gilbert rolls his eyes and thumps the girl lightly on the head.

"Hey. It's all good. At least you didn't get detention or anything."

"Oh my! I'm sorry!"

"Eh, what can I say? I'm used to it, ya know? Like, it's no biggie. Swear." Gilbert chuckles sheepishly, shrugging to those large doe eyes. "I'm just glad she wasn't bustin on your chops or anything."

"You like Elizaveta." Lili states with her flawless poker-face and this throws Gilbert completely off guard.

"Wh-why on earth would you say that!? I don't-"

"Look, we may have been passing notes, but I still saw those glances you shot at her. Wistful. You really like her, don't you?" Lili merely blinks, no expression on her face.

"I-"

"And she's going out with Roderich."

"I-"

"I'm sorry."

This perplexes Gilbert even more. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I just want everyone to be happy, is all." And finally she gives the smallest and kindest of smiles and it is something Gilbert has never seen before and something he wants to many times from now on.

"That's such a silly wish."

"I know, but I can want," she retorts with an even bigger smile, running her hands through her long hair. "I can want and I can wish. And I can hope and no one can take away that."

.

Gilbert gives a heavy yawn, stretching his weary limbs as he makes his way up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ludwig's room parallel to his across the hall with the door slightly ajar. This befuddles the albino; his brother always sleeps with the door closed. With silent feet, Gilbert crosses the hallway and cautiously enters the room. Ludwig is fast asleep under the covers and someone kneels at his bedside, watching with sad caramel eyes.

"Feli," Gilbert almost groans in annoyance. "I thought you went home. Kiku went home from your study group _hours_ ago." The Italian casts those heart-broken eyes on Gilbert, tears threatening to spill. "Oh, Feli." Gilbert sighs softly and holds his pale arms out in an invitation.

The middle Vargas rises to his feet shakily and teeters into the Prussian's arms, sobbing into his chest. "Gil-Gilbert, why doesn't he remember me? Gilbert, why doesn't he remember?!" Gilbert tightens his grip around the shaking Feliciano. The junior clutches tightly to Gilbert's tee with paled knuckles, tears staining and dampening the ebony fabric. "I just want him to remember."

"Me too, Feli. Me too." Gilbert whispers, throat tight. "I want him to remember so badly. He lost so much of his life in that accident."

"B-But why of all people, why him?! I kept my distance like asked, I waited till high school to become friends with him. And the only thing I see when I look at him is that little boy with big blue eyes, that little boy with the mist stubborn of smiles." Feliciano gives a dark chuckle and wipes his tears away. "And I can only see that terrible day; it's on replay in my mind all the time and everything is all my fault?! Why him?! _Why not me?!_"

"Feli, shush." Gilbert soothes the upset Italian. "If you yell, you'll wake Lutzy. Won't that be awkward to explain, eh? Heh." Feli only nods dishearteningly. "Now, none of it is your fault. My brother did what he thought was right. He did what he did to save you and he knew what he was doing. You two may have only been eleven, but Ludwig knew he valued your life above his own."

"And that makes it all my fault." Feli sniffs and gives a cautious smile. "But you're right, I suppose. Thank you, though Gilbert. You've always been such a good friend to me." Gilbert says nothing but pats the brunette on his back, watching sadly as he leaves the room and leaves the house.

Gilbert casts a glance at his younger brother, reliving that day in his mind. At least, he muses, Ludwig had forgotten it all. But with that faded memory of pain came a price of losing years of a beloved life.

**passing notes in secrecy**

**A.N. Remember in that author's note when I talked about Ludwig and that curious Italian friend!? HMMM?! Yeah, so. Here's some insight. SOME. Kesesese. Yeah, that'll be explained later. Um again, I'm sorry for being so late. :I**


	7. who do you love?

**A.N. So the list of followers and favorites keep growing! That's so awesome guys- I mean it. And wow, I love you guys. A PruLiech fic getting all this attention?! I love you guys. I love you so much. **

"I, Gilbert Bielshcmidt, call the German Confederation to meeting. We are here to initiate a new member to the ranks today. Lili Zwingli, please come to the front." Gilbert smiles and nods at the blonde who left her brother's side to stand by him. "We need a unanimous vote by the existing members for your entry and one testimony of awesomeness. Does every member agree that Lili Zwingli is to join the German Confederation?" Gilbert waits, as he expects, for every member -the three others- to raise their hand. "Now a testimony."

"Lili is a great student and holds true to her German decent, keeping strong traditions alive of her Liechtenstein-Swiss blood. There has never been a more suitable member for our club." Vash nods briskly, standing up briefly to talk. He sends the tiniest smiles to his sister before sitting down.

"Awesome. Well," he turns to the Liechtensteiner. "Welcome to the German Confederation. We have the same exact number of members as the Nordic5, now!" Gilbert laughs, and shakes Lili's petite hand before she turns to sit at her brother's side once more. "Anyways, our next matter of business is the up coming month that is the favorite of any German. October. And my fellow Deutsch-speakers, the lovely principal has asked our awesome club to, this year as every year,plan the up coming Gakuen Oktoberfest. I mean, it's not like we can all go to Munich, but it's our job in a multicultural school to show true German culture! So we bring _die Weisn _here."

All the members smile widely, even Vash and even Roderich who pust aside his quarrelsome tendencies with Gilbert to plan the celebration of the century. "And after the big shindig that the Asian Assembly put together for the Chinese New Year, it's the least we can do to show this school who really knows to have a fair." The Austrian nods, pushing his spectacles up his narrow nose.

"How many meetings are there exactly...?" Lili questions, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Several." Ludwig answers. "They're pertaining to each students' ethnicity. There's us, the German Confederation. And the Asian Assembly, where a kid named Yao Wang is in charge. Then there's the 'Russian Federation', but the all the students just call them the Soviet Union because that's practically what it is. The Latin Predecessors, which mainly consists of love language speakers. The NAFTA, which is a peculiar case; there's a girl there from Greenland who travels from the North American club to the Nordic5. And there's several students like her that belong to more than just one club, like some who go to the Commonwealth or some students like Elizaveta who just drift. She sometimes comes to this club when she feels like it." The big, burly blonde explains, straight faced and indifferent.

"Thanks for that _very_ lengthy explanation, Lutz. Well," Gilbert chuckles lightly. "It looks as if it's time for the Confederation to part. We'll all meet next Wednesday. Come with plans to make this Oktoberfest better than any celebration this school has seen. German Confederation dismissed."

The members rise and mingle while packing their things. Lili turns innocently to Ludwig and blinks. "You don't look gay."

Ludwig coughs, cyan eyes wide and the other members turn to the girl in shock.

"E-excuse me?!"

"You're gay, aren't you. I mean, I've never met a gay person, but I always thought they didn't, well, I assumed they weren't big strong men like you." Lili pulls her eyebrows together in confusion and it's so painful for Gilbert to watch because she's being so earnest.

"Lili, that's a harsh and rude stereotype."

Her eyes go wide and there might be tears welling up in the jade beauties. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I didn't know-" Her bottom lip starts to quiver.

"No, no!" Gilbert steps in, throwing an arm around her, pressing her close to his side. Vash glares at him, but Gilbert ignores the Switz. Lili is a peculiar yet familiar warmth pressed up against his side and Gilbert recalls their strange meeting. "Hey, now. No need to get defensive. I told you were gay, Ludwig. Just playing around." He presses his lips against her ears and smiles when she winces. "I can't believe you took me so seriously." He whispers.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Lili." Ludwig frowns awkwardly. "I'm not homosexual, but you shouldn't carry around such biased opinions. You're fragile and innocent of the world. I wouldn't want anyone too angry at your simple misunderstandings. Be careful, Lili."

She nods and blinks back her tears, smiling softly at Ludwig. "I'm sorry."

"I just tend to be defensive. You'd find several people here are often 'batting for the other team'. Some of them are close friends." Ludwig lets out an awkward chuckle, running his hand over his hair.

Gilbert pulls Lili closer, shaking her lightly with an amused smile. "Come on, Lili. Why don't I show you to where the Gardening Club meets. I think they're still in session." She nods and Gilbert guides her from out of them room and the almost comical, tense atmosphere. Once into the hallway, Gilbert lets out a loud laugh and places a hand on his aching sides. "I can't believe you said that! Oh, that was too rich! Buahaha!"

Lili blushes in embarrassment and stares down at her shoes. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, kid. That was so absolutely hilarious!" Gilbert grins at her. "No, but seriously, way too many guys in this school aren't exactly chasing skirts. So Ludwig's right, be careful, miss." Gilbert winks and nudges her with his elbow. "Anyway, the Gardening Club. Right over here, little missy." They're walking down the hall when Lili pauses and Gilbert looks back to see her staring at the trophy case in the hallway. He joins her side and spots something peculiar. "Hey, would ya look at that." He jabs a finger at a gold cup with four names on them. One of them is familiar.

_Lars Vermuelen, Bruce Walloughby, Sadiq Adnan, Katyusha Braginskaya_

_History Bowl A Team: _

_1990 National Champions_

"Well crap. Mr. Adnan didn't tell me _he_ was on the History Bowl." Gilbert frowns, biting his lip.

"Hey! That's my uncle." Lili exclaims, pointing a finger at the first name. "I didn't know he was on the Bowl either. Strange. Wow, twenty-two years ago. Ew, I forgot how old my uncle is. And that's Melanie's older brother, too. Huh."

"You know, Mr. Adnan asked me to be on the A Team." Gilbert stuffs his hands in his pockets with a shrug.

"Really? That's awesome!" Lili smiles and that's almost enough to make Gilbert want to join. Almost.

"Oh, the A Team must be desperate if they're letting _you_ join." There's a sharp sneer behind the two and they turn to meet critical emerald eyes set under thick eyebrows.

"Arthur!" Lili beams and greets the Briton with a blush painted on her cheeks. Something does not settle right with Gilbert, but he says nothing. He doesn't even know what's upsetting him. But he does know that Arthur's presence and his haughty attitude annoys him. "Are you on the History Bowl?"

"First chair," the Englishman grins, flashing a toothy smile. "Practice just got out; I'm looking for my cousin now."

"Your cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin."

Gilbert shuffles his feet awkwardly as the two carry on a conversation without him.

"Lili, half the people in the school are related to me one way or another, I swear. But this cousin particular is a girl named Veronica. Blonde braid, glasses, faint French accent? She's in the gardening club and I'm just on my way there now." Arthur smirks past Gilbert, as if he knows that was Gilbert's intentions- to take Lili to the greenhouse outside.

"Oh! I'll go along with you, if that's okay? I've been wanting to join the club. I mean, one can never have too many accomplishments under their belt, and I might as well be in a club I'll enjoy." Lili chuckles and laces her arm with Arthur's when he offers it to her. "I'll be seeing you, Gilbert." She waves over her shoulder before jumping back into conversation with the blonde boy.

"You don't like her, do you?"

Gilbert jumps in fright and whips around to see Elizaveta staring at him, face beautiful and deep emerald eyes flawless. His heart jumps in his chest and then breaks a little. "L-Lizzy! What are you doing here..?"

"Waiting for Roderich." She blinks. "That little girl, her name's Lili, right? Vash's sister?" Gilbert nods and Elizaveta takes a step closer to the albino. "You don't like her, do you?"

"What?! No, of course not."

"So you still..."

"Always, Lizzy."

"Oh. Please, Gilbert." She almost looks pained, her green eyes swimming with sorrow. "Please don't say always. I'm not worth always. There'll be someone that deserves your always, but Gilbert it isn't me. And you're not making this easy on me or Roderich or anyone."

"_I'm_ not making it easy on _you_?!" Gilbert blinks and is so close to yelling. He balls his fists in white hot anger and dark heart break. "Elizaveta, you have no idea-"

"Don't think you're the only one that got hurt, you selfish bastard!" The Hungarian growls, pulling on the hem on her blazer.

"I'm sorry but you aren't the one that got turned down here! I- I loved you!" Gilbert screams and realizes what he says. He staggers back, eyes wide. He glances at Lizzy and there might be something glossy in hers, but she looks away and Gilbert can't tell. He exhales. "I still love you."

"Gilbert don't say such things. You're only hurting yourself more. You don't need me. You need someone to heel that hole. You need someone to help you find what you lost. And it's not me. It never was."

.

"I mean, what's even so great about that stupid limey anyway?!" the Prussian scowls, setting his bag down on his floor before plopping onto his bed. He runs a hand through his snowy locks and, leaning so as to not move from his rest on the bed, he shuffles in his bag for his notebook. Shoved in his history book is a flyer that was once posted on the walls of a hallway.

_**2012 Annual History Bowl!**_

_**What: **The National History Bowl to challenge _

_and test your knowledge of the past!_

_**When: **Practices are every Thursday, after school_

_from 3:30 to 5:00_

_**Where:** Mr. Adnan's room- Room 203_

_**How: **Positions for A Team and B Team are_

_open, come and compete for chairs! _

Gilbert folds up the flyer with a smirk and decides that Mr. Adnan's right. It's time leave behind that blush and to relinquish his knowledge on historical matters. Because he's fairly certain he can win first chair and that limey Arthur won't seem to so great to Lili.

**who do you love?**

**A.N. So this is the shortest chapter yet. Dang. I know it seems a little slow now, but don't worry, the plot will thicken soon, I promise. Anyways, I made a tumblr. Please go check it out! **

** writerlayne tumblr com**

**Yup. Go do that. I already have fanart I wanna show you guys! :D But, yeah. **


	8. hey

**A.N. Gosh guys, it's been so long. I'm really really sorry. But now that summer is here, I'll try to be more on the ball with things. If any of you haven't given up on me... -_-" **

"H-He did?"

Gilbert is sitting on a swing at the local park and his breath leaves his chest. He blinks rapidly and quickly looks up at the girl standing in front of him. Her eyes are sad and there's a bitter smile gracing her lips. She nods and Gilbert opens his arms for her to fall into. He pats her long brunette hair and slightly sways on the swing. "I'm sorry, Lizzy."

"It's fine," she croaks.

* * *

At school there are whispers and harsh glares and curious stares and there is a pair of smoldering violet eyes that challenges Gilbert down the hall, but the albino pays no heed to his Austrian cousin. He threads his fingers with Elizaveta's and smiles at her. His cousin's loss.

There is pure elation in their breakup, Lizzy's and Roderich's. Gilbert finally finds himself with the girl he's been head-over-heels for since he was child and he can only grin at everything. This is the happiness he's been chasing, vainly for so long but tangible now. She is his. Elizaveta and Gilbert. It had a nice ring.

"Gilveta!"

Gilbert stops walking and blinks, shaken out of his romantic reveries by the delicate voice of a young Liechtensteiner. She's standing to his left and both the Hungarian and the German stare at her in confusion.

"Hi, Miss Elizaveta. Salutations, Gilbert!" She beams but something is off and Gilbert can't place it. (Heck, he's surprised that he even noticed something.) Her books are pressed to her chest and her blazer is still a tad too long for her arms. She's an adorable sight and Gilbert's gaze lingers for a tad too long before he snaps his attention back to his girlfriend.

"What's, 'Gilveta', Lili?" Liz inquires, blinking emotionless. But Gilbert knows his childhood best friend and can sense the heavy tension hidden behind her emerald eyes. Strangely enough, it's directed -or rather _hidden_ _from_- towards the younger Zwingli.

"It's your couple name!" Lili races her nimble fingers through her hair, combing it through and rebraiding it. "Much better than Rodveta, if you ask me." She gasps like she's realized a terrible thing she's said and starts to stutter. Gilbert's smile widens at the endearing sight but he shoves that peculiar feeling aside. "N- not that Roderich is an awful person, or that you were awful together. He's pretty nice, I mean. My brother doesn't like him, and you, Gilbert, you don't like him. And Miss Elizaveta must not like him, but I remember when he was all my brother could talk about and-"

"Lili, dear." Gilbert chuckles softly and places a hand on her shoulder. Elizaveta winces slightly but it nearly goes unnoticed. "Lili, you're ranting." She blushes and ducks her head.

"Aren't you going to try out for A Team now?" Elizaveta asks and Gilbert tears his eyes away from Lili's wide jade ones.

"Yeah! I gotta get going." Gilbert smirks and pecks Liz on the cheeks before waving a goodbye to Lili and jogs off to the History Room.

Mr. Adnan is leaning on the desk, leg propped up on the table where Arthur sits, chatting with his cousin Michelle. There's another boy in the room and Gilbert automatically recognizes Feli's little brother, Sergio. As Gilbert enters the class, Mr. Adnan turns to him, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you could make it, Gilbert. Take a seat, please." He motions to the empty desk next to Arthur but Gilbert silently makes his way to the back of the class and sits on the tabletop. The Turk shrugs. "Kay, I think you're all that's coming, guys. And I wanna thank you. The History Bowl means a lot to me, and if you stick with this, it'll mean a lot to you too. Only great things come from this."

Sadiq turns to his whiteboard and uncaps a purple marker. "So," he starts, facing away from the four students. "You guys are going to be my A Team. But there's a catch. Only one of you can be my Captain. Captain will have First Chair."

Michelle smiles and Sergio leans forward. Arthur looks back over his shoulder and smirks at Gilbert.

"You're gonna compete for it. Right here, right now." Sadiq steps back from the board and reveals a tally score chart for keeping points. "First one to answer the question gets the point. First one to ten wins." Gilbert licks his lips. "Which country is responsible for the Internet?"

Gilbert's hand shoots up first and Sadiq nods at him for his answer. "America, in the late '60s."

The Turkish teacher smiles and marks a tally under Gilbert's name.

* * *

"So, Mr. Sergio will be our Fourth Chair, Miss Michelle as our Third Chair, Mr. Arthur as our Second, and Mr. Gilbert as Captain and First Chair." Mr. Adnan grins at his team, olive eyes shining with youth. "Practice is every Thursday, guys. Don't forget. All right, all right, get out of here!"

Michelle and Sergio are locked in conversation and Arthur turns to Gilbert as they leave the room. "You're quite brilliant, actually." He offered the albino a hand and Gilbert shook it with a smile. "I didn't know someone could know so much."

"Thanks," the German hisses a chuckle and glances over the Brit. "Hey, does Lili... does Lili ever talk about me?"

Arthur blinks up at the taller boy in surprise, tipping his head to the side with blond hair falling in his eyes. "Aren't you in a relationship with Elizaveta?"

Gilbert flushes and stiffens. "W-Well, yeah. But, you know-"

"Sometimes." Arthur shakes his head with a wistful smile. "She likes to tell me about how you two met. Might wanna consider keeping your food in, especially around a girl like Lili. Doesn't make too great of a first impression."

Gilbert's blush deepens and he fumbles for words. "I-I was drunk! And it's not like I knew she was there or anything!"

Arthur cackles and sighs. And Gilbert knows, he can tell. He can tell that Arthur knows. When a person like Lili enters your life, there's something about your existence that changes and maybe it's that it goes from merely existing to finally breathing. And suddenly it's _her_ you're looking for as you wander the halls in the way to class. Something shifts and it's _her_ at the center at your world.

Yes, Arthur knows what kind of angel Lili is.

And it kinda makes Gilbert both sad and jealous when he remembers that it shouldn't be Lili's smile that makes his stomach tighten, but rather Elizaveta's. And Arthur's a single man who is so kind to Lili and who probably won't vomit around her and doesn't that make him a better person for her to be around?

"Oh, hey." Arthur punches Gilbert on the arm softly and they both meet eyes, _knowing. _There's something in Arthur's eyes that's a bit gloomy and Gilbert wonders in he's a bit sad too. "Lili left these at the Gardening Club the other day and I don't know where she lives, but you know where Vash live, don't you? Can you take them to her?" Arthur unzips his bag and pulls out a pair of worn, pink gloves.

Gilbert nods and he can tell that Arthur is in love with Lili Zwingli.

But he can tell that Arthur has acknowledged that there's a part of Gilbert that might almost be falling for the blonde girl. So he has given Gilbert a chance to see her outside of school. Despite that Arthur could just give them to Lili tomorrow. Despite that Arthur knows that Gilbert only knows where Vash lives because his address is recorded for the German Confederation and hasn't ever actually been there.

Despite that Gilbert is in a steady relationship with Elizaveta.

(And suddenly that pure bliss of their honeymoon daze is gone and Gilbert finds himself even more distant from his girlfriend.)

"Thanks, Arthur." Gilbert grins and his farewell words are not vicious or competitive. "Don't give up on her, because I might be the worst thing for her."

Arthur smiles back and Gilbert can't believe that he made friends with the boy he wanted so badly to out-do yesterday.

* * *

Gilbert's got Lili's pink gloves tucked under his arm and he tentatively knocks the large wooden door. The outside of her house is gigantic, royal. If it can even be considered a house. A mansion, more like. Gilbert couldn't be bothered to compare his smaller cottage to this grandeur; he's grown up used to the rich life with Roderich's family business being so successful.

It's a smiling blonde woman that opens the door and Gilbert has no idea who she is or what to say. So he just holds up the gloves silently, eyebrows knit together and she smiles. "Come in, come in!" She holds the door wider and Gilbert enters the house.

"I'm Charlotte, Lili's and Vash's aunt." The inside is magnificent, painted and littered with tulips. The air is fresh and fine and Gilbert feels far away from New York. He's reminded of the one time he visited Belgium and there's a serenity he finds comfort it. "I can guess that you're here for Lili. She's taking a nap upstairs. Why don't I go get her?"

Gilbert nods and Charlotte races off out of his sight. He is left alone to awkwardly stand by the doorway and glances at the sky-blue walls, studying the paintings intently. There's a shuffle that break the silence and a cry of pain. Gilbert drops the gloves and races to where he heard the scream. Lili is hunched over in the stairwell with Charlotte hovering over here, eyes wide and terrified. Lili is clutching at her knee and Gilbert takes the steps two at a time to reach her.

Gilbert scoops Lili up and carries her like a newly wed, jumping down to stair and turning to set her down on the nearest couch. He looks down at her knee and winces. There is a huge, black and blue bruise staining her porcelain skin. He bends down to his knees and finds himself eye-level with her. She's crying and Gilbert stretches his hand out to catch a stray tear. His hand brushes against her skin and it's hot and feverish.

He whips around to Charlotte. "Get her to the hospital."

Charlotte nods and she's crying too and Vash peeks out of a room and his eyes go wide. He picks his little sister up and marches out the door after Charlotte and Gilbert follows after them like a ghost. He's standing in Lili Zwingli's driveway as he watches the beautiful family with honey hair and tear-filled green eyes enter their car and race off and Gilbert is left breathless, alone with a pair of pink gloves.

"**hey"**


	9. not where the storyline ends

**A.N. It's been a long time since the last update, and I only got one review. Which I sorta expected since I fear most of you think I'm dead. Whatever, I'm super grateful for that review. **

Gilbert is holding his breath.

There's fear building up inside of him, pooling behind some kind of dam and he's sure that if he even lets the smallest of breaths out of his mouth, it'll all flood out. He's sitting in class and the chair diagonal to his is empty because Vash is gone and that must mean Lili is in trouble. Gilbert doesn't really want to be at school right now. Well, he never really does. But more so now than ever.

Lili was zoomed off in a car, speeding to the hospital the last time Gilbert saw her. There's a heavy, sinking feeling in his stomach. He tries to rationalize it. It was just a bruise on her knee. Just a bruise.

Just a bruise the size of a baseball.

The bells rings and class is dismissed and Gilbert gets up in a daze and sullenly goes through the motions, packing his bag and shuffling out of the class with the mass of moving bodies. They don't have faces, they don't exist. Not really. No one matters to the albino at the moment, just a young Liechtensteiner with jade doe eyes and the kindest heart Gilbert has ever encountered.

Out in the hallway Elizaveta is waiting for him and she cups a hand around his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asks, emerald eyes soft with her long brown hair swept over one shoulder. She looks absolutely beautiful and Gilbert loves her so much. Just the sight of her brings a smile to his face.

"Psh, why wouldn't the totally awesome me be okay?" Gilbert cocks an eyebrows and threads his fingers through her as they walk to his locker.

"You just seem out of it, is all." Elizaveta ruffles his hair and he doesn't protest. And at that she realizes that he isn't really all that okay.

"No seriously, Gilbert. I've known practically all my life and you've never just let me ruffle your hair." She's glaring at him now and she corners him into the locker, eyes turned cold and yet sort of scolding at the same time like only Elizaveta can do. "What's wrong?"

Gilbert shoulders past her and slings his bag over his shoulder. "_Nothing._" he scowls and tugs his jacket down before storming away from the Hungarian, and maybe he shouldn't have done that to his girlfriend but he didn't want her pushing the subject because he was already tearing at the seams and one more word from her might have broken Gilbert completely and wow, it would not be cool to break over a girl that wasn't your girlfriend right in front of your girlfriend.

Gilbert is grumbling as he stalks down the hall and he's grumbling as he bursts through the school doors and he's grumbling as he walks home because it's easier to grumble than to breathe, which he hasn't been able to do since he went to Lili's house.

His home is a small, comfortable one. With two stories, brick-lined walls, and ivy climbing up to the roof, it looks like a mountainside cottage. It's thin and kind of boxy, but it's home and he loves it. He runs back around to the shed and it never really crosses his mind that he's skipping school; he does that all the time. It never really crosses his mind that he had yelled at Elizaveta; that's _whatever._ All that he can think about is that Lili must still be in the hospital and that idea terrifies him. He unlocks the shed with shaking fingers and throws the doors open.

He grabs his bike and mounts it, peddling like a madman to the only hospital in his town.

* * *

Gilbert is sitting on a stiff blue chair by the front desk and he's tapping his foot impatiently because the receptionist hasn't called him up yet and he's dying to see Lili and to know that she's okay.

Finally the man at the desk calls him up and Gilbert trudges with heavy feet.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

Gilbert opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He blinks twice and people are staring at him and it might be because he's an albino, but more than that, he's got red eyes which is even rarer for such a rare skin pigmentation disorder. He's like the freak of freaks, but he ignores the stares and tries to muster up the words he needs to say.

"I'd like to see Lili Zwingli."

"Do you know what room she's in?" The man asks kindly. Like he's used to people freaking out.

"No," Gilbert manages to croak out.

"Let me see, then." The receptionist flips thumbs through some papers and nods then looks up at the senior. "She's in Room 13. Her visiting hours just started, lucky you."

Gilbert nods and runs off to the rooms, his backpack thumping at his side as he races and maybe he should've left it behind but whatever. He's sweating from his bike ride and he's a little out of breath as he stops right in front of her door and it doesn't really hit him that someone he cares about is hurt and injured and in the hospital.

He just grabs the handle and slowly turns it before entering the room.

Charlotte is asleep in a chair in the corner, head lolled with the side with her wavy locks spilling over her face. Vash is gone but Gilbert doesn't dwell on that fact. He sees Lili laying on the bed, covers at her waist, eyes dull and lacking that so underrated kindness and warmth she usually carries with her. She's awake and she turns when she hears someone enter.

A smile pulls at her lips and in an instant, Gilbert is at her side, backpack thrown to the ground with a dull thud. He ignores the groan that Charlotte gives in her sleep and just grabs Lili's hands.

"A-Are you okay?" He questions, fear and relief but mostly fear welling up in his heart.

She just nods but she's smiling and there's a smidgeon of that warmth back in her eyes.

"Gilbert," she finally whispers after silence. "What are you doing here? You're skipping school."

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert shrugs and lets out a hiss of a laugh. "I was just ...worried."

Her smile widens and Gilbert's heart skips a beat.

"Bielschmidt?" Gilbert tuns on his heel and locks eyes with the short, but threatening older brother of Lili. Vash marches into the room, a soda and a bag of chips in each hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well!" Gilbert stretches, hoping to use his height to intimidate the Swiss or at least gain some sort of leverage. But the blond doesn't seem to care at all, green eyes wicked and deadly. "As the President of the German Confederation, it's my duty to ensure that all members are in tip top shape!"

Vash doesn't really seem to believe him, but he curtly nods nonetheless and sets the soda and chips down on a small desk. He pauses, then nods once more but this time at his sister with gentler eyes and leaves, closing the door softly so as to not disturb his sleeping aunt.

"'Tip top shape', eh?" Lili chuckles, pulling the papery thin blanket up to her chest. She's wearing the typical, standard blue hospital sheet of a dress and Gilbert almost misses seeing her in the school uniform.

Gilbert rolls his eyes and playfully glares at her. "Shush. Why are you here, anyways? I mean, you're okay, right?"

"Yeah." Lili sighed, squirming under the sheet. "They're just gonna keep me over night is all. Standard protocol. My knee is fine. I'll be at school tomorrow, don't you worry!"

"Kid, I'm holding that to you."

Gilbert watches as Lili unbraids her hair and threads her fingers through the wavy golden hair and it looks so beautiful as it cascades from her head, spilling over her shoulders like a silky waterfall and Gilbert's never seen it in anything but those two braids and he's kind of wonderstuck at the sight.

He breathes out for the what feels like the first time and it's like a cold weight leaving his soul and then he breaths in and it's like a warm, first time encounter, or whatever deep, emotional shit along those lines that goes in novels where love triumphs.

She coughs and that shakes Gilbert out of his reverie. He scoops up his bag and smiles one last time at her.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Lili."

Gilbert is opening the door when Lili coughs again. "Gilbert? Say hey to Arthur for me."

"Sure thing."

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah, Lili?"

"Say hey to Elizaveta for me too, please."

Since he can finally breathe again, he might as well sigh. "Sure thing, Lili."

**not where the storyline ends**


End file.
